Spike's Girl Trouble
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Three mares love Spike but who does he love? soon it will become a contest to see who can win Spike heart. This is a Sparity, AppleSpike and RainbowSpike fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I** **don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of the characters**

* * *

It was a nice peaceful morning as Spike was walking to the Sweet Apple Acres when he heard arguments that comes from the farm, the baby dragon rise a eyes brow and go to see what is going on. When he arrive to the scene he saw his two friends Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing.

"I saw him first!" Shouts Rainbow Dash.

"I met Spike first!" Shouts Applejack.

"That does not mean he it's yours!" Rainbow Dash respond aggressive way.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were giving each other death glares on a open field. Both girls were teens and both quite pretty, strong and tough athletes, they both liked this baby boy dragon named Spike.

"Won't those two ever stop bickering over everything?" Spike asked quietly himself. Spike walk between Applejack and Rainbow Dash who were glaring each other down.

"Girls stop already don't fight over me and to be honest, Dash and Applejack, why you two would go for me? Even I know I'm not your kind of guy, please knock it off!" Spike yelled and both girls moved away from each other.

"Oh sugarcube... she started it and she try to stealing you for me!" Applejack wrapped her arms around Spike, "She's mean and nasty to me!"

"I did not start this fight Spike.. she the one who start this!" Rainbow Dash grabbed a hold of Spike's arm.

"Hey... hoofs off my dragon!" Applejack told to Rainbow Dash.

"You're dragon, He never said he likes you! Therefore Spike is not your dragon... Get your hoofs off of Spike!" Rainbow Dash said back.

Both girls started glaring each other down again.

The baby dragon sweatdrop over the situation, "Oh why me...!" Spike said as they mare tried to pull him close to each others.

Applejack got so mad she pounded the grass with her hoofs, "You think you know him, huh? I know him better that you!" Applejack gives a strong hug to Spike.

"He's not the type to be a two-timer... He told me he loves me... In fact, he says I'm his favorite mare!" Applejack said.

Spike tries to get air because the farm pony, Applejack is hugging him very thigh.

"Spike is mine!" Yell Applejack.

"In your dream cowgirl!" Yell Rainbow Dash back.

"Girls... GIRLS, don't fight about me! please knock it off!" Spike yelled and both girls as he separated them and free himself for Applejack tight hug.

Suddenly both girls were floating through the air with a blue like magic sparkle, is come from the white unicorn Rarity, she walked up to Spike, who stared confusedly at the spot where the two girls have once stood at, "Sorry ladies, but he's my Spikey-Wikey, and he loves me most!"

"Oh because you stupid mane you have. I going to make him to love me!" Rainbow Dash said.

"No I going to make him to love me!" Applejack said.

Rarity go mad on Applejack and Rainbow Dash, "Don't you DARE TAKE HIM FROM ME!" She quick calm herself and look Spike, "Oh Spikey-Wikey forget about those two and be with me... I need help in my Carousel Boutique!"

"Well... I have to assist and I need to get some apple-pie for her!" Spike said.

Then, Applejack and Rainbow Dash pushed themselves off of the white unicorn magic, "Yeah, so get your frilly little hoofs away from my dragon!" Applejack yelled angrily.

"I think NOT!" Rarity said scoffed.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash, grinned and lunged at Rarity. While both girls beat the white unicorn, Spike silently walked away.

"Well, at least I'm free right now!" Spike said walking to Ponyvillage.

* * *

Spike walked down the road towards the library holding a apple-pie on he dragon heands, he wasn't alone of course, he was accompanied by Apple Bloom and together they walked towards the library.

"Thanks for helping me Apple Bloom I do not what I would do if I back home without the pies!" Spike said.

"Not a problem Spike!" Apple Bloom said with a smile, "I'm glad to help you!"

"Luckily you were there and you offered to help me when your sister is fighting with Rainbow Dash and Rarity!" Spike said

"Wow Spike you must be a lucky dragon my sister never fight like that at least she really like you!" Apple Bloom said with a amused expression.

They then reached the library.

"Well thanks again Apple Bloom!" Spike said and take the apple-pie that Apple Bloom was holding.

Spike and Apple Bloom wave to each other, the young pony farm walks toward the Sweet Apple Acres when Spike go inside of the library.

* * *

The day sky tun into a night sky as everypony is watching the starts, Applejack watched Spike walking toward the rest of the gangs she couldn't help thinking how Spike look in a cowboy suit.

Rainbow Dash watched from a distance as Spike join to Twilight and sat down on the purple unicorn side, Rainbow Dash would love to have Spike sat next to her.

Rarity can not see Spike well as she has on her neck a cuellera and she has a swollen eye, she was not happy over the situation. Sweetie Bell tried her best to not to laugh on Rarity.

* * *

In the next day Spike woke up and walk to the bathroom to take a shower and brush he teeth after have a small breakfast the baby dragon walk to Twilight and speak to her, "Twilight can I ask you something?"

"Sure spike, what's on your mind?" Twilight said.

Spike rubbed the back of he head, "Well.. um... I do not know why every time I'm with Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash the three start fighting for me!"

Twilight shake her head in disbelieving, "Ow spike... you seriously need to control that swag of yours!"

"But I can't hurt their feelings... If I tell Rarity that I don't like her, then she would cry in till flood all Equestria. If I tell Rainbow Dash and Applejack!" Spike gulp in nervous, " I... I can not imagine what they going to do with me!"

"Well, why you not ask Princess Cadence or her husband Shining Armor about this problem?" The purple unicorn suggested.

"I'm going to try... Thank you, Twilight!" Spike ran to the library door and run to the Ponyvillage train.


	2. The Contest

**Disclaimer:** **I** **do not own the My Little Pony or any of its characters.**

* * *

Celestia's sun shined down upon Ponyville it was a warm and pleasant day for all the ponies that were out.

One purple dragon was a bit uneasy was walking in circle around the library, Spike who was give advice by Princess Cadence that day before to choose wish pony he like most.

"Okay according to Cadence I have to choose wish pony I like the most... But if I choose one of them the other two they going to kill me... Never thought this would be more harder for me...!" Spike said rubbing he head.

Then Spike hears that someone knocks at the door, Who's there?" Asked Spike as he just stop walking in circle and walk to the door and open it.

After open the library door Spike noticed the beautiful mare Rarity standing in the library doorway.

"Well hello Spike... aren't you going to invite me in?" Rarity asked with an innocent look.

"Oh uh... make yourself at home!" Spike said as he got this dazed look off his face.

"Thank you I will!" Rarity said as she entered to the clean and big library, "So... where's Twilight?" She asked as she walked towards the baby dragon.

"She reading book outside like she always do!" Spike respond.

"So how's Peewee doing?" Rarity asked as she sat down on Spike side.

"Fluttershy is taking care of him!" Spike said as he walked towards one of the book that was on the floor pick up and put it in it place before return to Rarity.

"So no one else is around with you?" Rarity asked.

"Nope... no one but the two of us!" Spike said as he walk beside Rarity.

"Oh Spike just think you and me... Alone together I've been waiting for this moment since the very first time we met... Now it's finally here!" Rarity said as she was beaming with happiness.

"Oh... so that's why you're here?" Spike asked as he rolled his eyes.

"What's so bad about that?" Rarity asked as the smile was wiped off her face.

"Nothing... nothing at all!" Spike said as he gave Rarity a awkward smiled.

"Oh Spike I knew you felt the same way!" Rarity said as she hugged the baby dragon, "So Spike does this mean your going to kiss me?" She said as she puckered up her lips hoping to receive a kiss from the baby dragon, Spike.

Just as Spike went to meet Rarity lips, Rainbow Dash walked with a smile on her face.

"Hey Twi could you...!" Rainbow Dash started as she looked to see Spike reaching over Rarity kiss.

Spike and Rarity then looked up as they found Rainbow Dash standing there mouth wide open.

"Rainbow... it's not what you think...!" Spike started to explain.

"No... it is you and Rarity want to make out each other!" Rainbow Dash said bursting into tears.

Rarity got up from the floor and walked over to the blue pegasus, "I'm sorry darling... I didn't know that this would offend you!"

"Offend me?" Rainbow Dash said as she looked into Rarity's eyes, "You think this offends me? No it disgusts me!"

"What? You're the one who barged in on us when we were trying to get it on!" Rarity yelled into the blue pegasus face.

"Oh... I see now well it's too bad for you because I knew Spike first so therefore he's mine!" Rainbow Dash yelled back.

"Oh yeah?" Rarity argued and slapped Rainbow Dash cheeks.

"Why you little bi...!" Rainbow Dash jump over Rarity.

Both Rainbow Dash and Rarity started clawing at each other the hoofs.

With not a amused expression Spike just stood there watching the two mare fight he then noticed Applejack enter into the library.

Applejack looked at the two mare fighting who had no idea she was there and walked towards Spike.

"I brought the pie that Twilight ask!" Applejack said as she brushed her hoofs through Spike's green spine.

"Uh... thanks I really appreciate it!" Spike said as Rarity and Rainbow Dash were still fighting.

"So... uh... it looks like you got your hands full... You must be under a lot of stress!" Applejack said with a pitied look.

"Well not really... just every day stuff!" Spike said as he shrugged his shoulders and put the pie on the library table.

"Oh but sugar you look like your under a lot of stress!" Applejack said as she grabbed Spike's shoulders and pulled him closer to her.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity both in the middle of pulling each others out noticed, Applejack as she was trying to get it on with Spike.

"What are you think you're doing Applejack?" Rainbow Dash questioned her.

"Nothing... just trying to show Spike my love towards him!" Applejack said as she was still holding Spike's shoulders.

"Hey... I was here first!" Rarity yelled as she turned her anger towards Applejack.

"So?... that doesn't mean that Spike belong to you!" Applejack said as she reached for Spike lips.

"She wants to get Spike before me!" Rainbow Dash cried.

"Hey Applejack no matter how hard you try I can love his world ten times more then you'll ever be able to!" Rarity yelled.

Applejack backed off from Spike.

"Hey Applejack I can love his world ten times better..!" Rainbow Dash mumbled as she was mocking Rarity.

"Why you b...!" Rarity screamed as she tackled Rainbow Dash follow be Applejack.

Spike still just stood there and watched the girls fight.

A minute later Fluttershy walks to the library and see the door open she then notices Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash fighting and she walks right back out.

* * *

Rarity use her magic to stay away for the fight and use her magic to lift Spike and run to the door.

"Oh no you not!" Rainbow Dash and Applejack cried as they yanked to Rarity.

The whole fight started up again as Spike is tried to escape the claws of the three mares.

A blast of light came into the room and Twilight Sparkle was standing in the middle of the room she use her magic to rise Spike to the air, "Alright, everypony calm down!" She yelled as the three mare stopped clawing at each other.

"What is the cause of this fight?" Twilight asked as she looked at the three mare standing there looking at her.

"I was going to visit my Spikey-Wikey and THESE two tried to stealing for me!" Rarity said with a pout.

"Did not!" Rainbow Dash and Applejack cried.

"Silence!" Twilight yelled, "There is only one way to settle this argument. Everypony meet at where The Running of the Leaves took place in half an hour... If your not there, you have no chance to have Spike!" She said as all the girls agreed.

* * *

"Okay, I'm assuming that you all know why we're here...!" Twilight started.

"For the competition of course!" Applejack quick answer to Twilight.

"Hey Applejack if I were you I wouldn't worry about it.. I mean now you have a chance of making it to the second round!" Rainbow Dash said with a smirk.

"Oh I show you now how to be in second round!" Applejack screamed through her teeth in anger.

"Will you two ever stop?" Twilight said getting the farm and the pegasus pony attention, "Now, there will be eight rounds and the pony who have more points to the last round then Spike will make his final decision... Understood?"

Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright here is a list of the rounds and their descriptions!" Twilight said as she passed a scroll to them.

[Contest List]

Round 1: Dinner at my house... All you know that saying the way to a stallion or a dragon's heart is through his stomach? Well we're going to test that theory. You are to prepare a dinner for you and Spike to share. You will expect him at you house at 7:00 pm and you will have until 10:00pm.

Round 2: Alone with Your Lover is to meet Spike at 7:30 pm here everypony will get half an hour alone with Spike. You are only allowed to wear a beautiful dress. The night will conclude at midnight.

Round 3: The Museum we all know what you're thinking. The museum boring wrong, here Spike will be able to see which girls can and can't make a boring situation fun.

Round 4: Lunch here each girl will take Spike out for lunch at the restaurant of he choice. You will have from 12:00 pm to 1:00 pm. Here Spike will see who he with socially.

Round 5: Pools here each the girl will take Spike out to the lake and hot tubs. The lake is for day time and the hot tubs will be in the night time at 11:00 pm and end at 1:00 am for both lake and hot tubs.

Round 6: Movie night you going to take Spike to see any he favorite movie. The night will start at 9:00 and go until the movie end.

Round 7: Gem Hunter all you going to find the perfect gem for Spike, all you know how much Spike love gem. The contest will begin at 7:00pm and end at 10:00 pm.

Round 8: Is the last one here Spike will make his final decision of who he likes to be around socially. You will meet Spike at 6:00 am in the library when I going to see who have more points.

[Contest List End]

"Each of you will compete in these contest per day that mean one pony for contest per day. Rarity you be the first one you going to participate in seven contest with Spike, then is Rainbow Dash the same with you and then is Applejack!" Twilight said.

"The last one the three of you going to be in my library and Spike is going to be there checking the points the winner is going to have Spike... Understood?" Twilight finish.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity nodded their heads in agreement but this time with hope in their eyes.

"Very well you are dismisses!" Twilight said.


End file.
